Muchacha ojos de papel
by HanaHimeFC
Summary: <html><head></head>En ese instante mágico que precede al alba, Ichigo puede reflexionar sobre su relación con Rukia, admirándola al dormir. Songfic con Muchacha ojos de papel del grupo Almendra ;</html>


**Los personajes de BLEACH le pertenecen al señor Tite Kubo-sama (kami-sama lo cuide y lo guarde siempre), la canción Muchacha (ojos de papel) pertenece al grupo argentino Almendra (encabezado por el gran y único flaco Luis Alberto Spinetta). Qué de esto salga algo decente es mi culpa ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Muchacha (ojos de papel)<br>by Hana Hime**

Muchacha ojos de papel,  
>¿a dónde vas? Quédate hasta el alba.<br>Muchacha pequeños pies,  
>no corras más. Quédate hasta el alba.<p>

**Ichigo sintió el movimiento de su cuerpo reverberar a través de las sábanas, sacudiendo la energía a su alrededor y las pequeñas ráfagas de aire. Instintivamente la asió más fuerte entre sus brazos.  
>El pequeño cuerpo de la morena parecía casi absorbido por el cuerpo del pelirrojo.<br>Con bastante esfuerzo, el joven Kurosaki abrió los ojos y escudriñó el espacio a su alrededor. Su habitación desierta le resultó por completo maravillosa, así, desolada excepto por ellos dos, sin hollows, sin shinigamis, sin peluches molestos, sin familiares molestos, iluminada tenuemente por la claridad de ese momento tan especial y casi místico que precede al alba.**

Sueña un sueño despacito entre mis manos  
>hasta que por la ventana suba el sol.<p>

Muchacha piel de rayón,  
>no corras más. Tu tiempo es hoy.<p>

**Ojalá pudiera tenerla allí siempre, pensó viendo su relajado semblante, plácidamente dormida y protegida entre sus brazos, debajo de su cuerpo, entre las sábanas de su cama, desnuda como siempre quiso tenerla desde el primer momento en que la vio, suave y cálida, por poco etérea por el fulgor lila y borgoña, casi dorado del sol que de poco despuntaba al este y se colaba por entre la persiana.**

Y no hables más, muchacha  
>corazón de tiza.<br>Cuando todo duerma  
>te robaré un color.<p>

**Todavía no podía creer que por fin su terco corazón lo hubiera aceptado. No es que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos, pero la terca shinigami de cepa poseía en sí dos cosas que dificultaron bastante al shinigami sustituto llegar a su meta. Una, era su maldito sentido del deber, que le impedía en cierto modo violar una de las reglas que la estúpida cámara de los 46 impuso sobre la interacción con humanos, y la otra, era su propio orgullo, que le impidió hasta bastante avanzada la relación de ambos, poder declarar sus sentimientos. Pero lo había hecho. Ese corazón que tanto dolor, pesar y soledad había soportado, que tanto miedo tenía de ser herido (aunque se esforzara en no aparentarlo), se había abierto para él, lo había dejado entrar, lo había acogido y se había entregado a él por entero.**

**Sus sonrisas, sus sonrojos, sus jadeos, sus maldiciones, sus caricias… todos sus colores eran solo suyos.**

Muchacha voz de gorrión,  
>¿a dónde vas? Quédate hasta el día.<br>Muchacha pechos de miel,  
>no corras más. Quédate hasta el día.<p>

**Moviéndose lentamente, con temor a despertarla de su letargo, se desprendió de ella, para así poder mirar mejor ese cuerpo que sólo le pertenecía a él. Con delicadeza comenzó a bordear, casi sin tocar su piel, cada curva de su delgada anatomía. Si pudiera hacerlo, pasaría su lengua, su boca, sus dientes por cada trocito de ella… otra vez; pero debía dejarla descansar, quería dejarla reposar aunque más no fuera unas horas antes de que el mundo los reclamara a ambos, antes de que la rutina de cada día los absorbiera. Ella era su miel, su ambrosía, su bálsamo. Ella era suya.**

Duerme un poco y yo entretanto construiré  
>un castillo con tu vientre hasta que el sol,<br>muchacha, te haga reír  
>hasta llorar, hasta llorar.<p>

**Paulatinamente comenzó a amanecer, y los rayos del astro rey se colaron por las rendijas de la persiana, penetrando la oscuridad, surcándola de líneas que se extendían y doblaban en cada recoveco de su modesta habitación. Uno de esos rayos, casi de manera intencional, se posó en los ojos de ella, despertándola.  
>Lo primero que vieron los ojos de Rukia al abrirse, fue a Ichigo mirándola. Pero no sólo mirándola, sino comiéndosela, acariciándola, penetrándola con esa mirada entre marrón y dorada que la hacía sentirse mujer. Más que shinigami, más que una Kuchiki, más que una amiga, más… mucho más.<strong>

**En otro momento, esa mirada la hubiera predispuesto a realizar ciertas placenteras actividades matutinas, pero en ese momento, increíblemente en ese momento… le dio risa.**

**-Si no me despertaba el sol… ¿Ibas a hacerlo tú, cierto?-preguntó con la voz ronca, muy de recién despertada, apenas alzándose con su codo, y una mueca casi sonrisa en su rostro.**

Y no hables más, muchacha  
>corazón de tiza.<br>Cuando todo duerma  
>te robare un color.<p>

**Y ese fue el final del autocontrol de Ichigo. Con felina destreza se recostó sobre Rukia, aplastándola contra el colchón, al tiempo que arrancaba las sábanas que precariamente la morena había atraído hacia su cuerpo. Sólo quería perderse en el violáceo de sus ojos y en el melocotón de su piel, y tal vez, robarle un rojísimo rubor.**

* * *

><p><strong> Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Un dato curioso, en mi cuenta de twitter lo tengo agregado a Tite-sama, y me di cuenta de que él sigue (y es seguido) por Mayu Shinjo. Para quienes no lo sepan, Mayu Shinjo-sensei es una mangaka especializada en mangas shojo subidísimos de tono _. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue ponerle en su muro que ONEGAI influenciara al maestro Tite, así Kia e Ichi protagonizan una de sus escenas HOT *_*<strong>  
><strong>Ojalá mis esfuerzos (y constantes tweets) sirvan de algo a la causa Ichirukista!<strong>

**Bueno, espero disfruten la lectura y les recomiendo que se bajen ese tema.**

**Kisses, Hana ;) **


End file.
